


What Happens In Vegas Doesn't Always Stay In Vegas

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Embarrassment, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Previous Relationship, Secret Relationship, drunk marriage, implied drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: To celebrate their graduation, Thor and Loki decide to go on a trip to Vegas with Thor's friends. Everything is fun and games until Loki wakes up after a drunk night of karaoke with his brother, realizing they did more than just embarrass themselves with singing the night before.





	What Happens In Vegas Doesn't Always Stay In Vegas

A trip to Vegas sounded like a lot of fun when Fandral suggested it one evening, shortly before their graduation. Thor was immediately on board and after convincing the rest of his friends, Loki had no possible way to say no anymore. The day after school was done for the year, they all packed their stuff to head into the desert, expecting some fun in the biggest casinos and passing out from drunk nights.

At first this was exactly what happened and everything went rather well. Sure, there was the occasional throwing up here and there and the hangover no one really managed to escape, but other than that the first week was nothing but fun. Then, Thor dragged Loki away to one of the clubs one night, since his friends were busy at the blackjack table and he felt the urge for karaoke for some weird reason. Loki wasn’t too fond of the idea at the beginning, but no one really knew them there and it turned out to be quite entertaining after a few drinks.

A few drinks turned into a lot of drinks and at one point, Loki’s memory turned into a black hole until he woke up the next morning with his head nearly exploding and something very heavy on top of him. He felt too awful to even open his eyes for a few minutes, only weakly trying to shove whatever or whoever was holding him down away so he could roll out of bed. That was until a shout ripped through the air, startling him so much that he almost jumped up.

“Oh my fucking God!”

“What!?” Loki’s vision was blurred and there was no way to make out any details, but he was damn sure he had just heard Fandral and the thought of his brother’s friend walking into him laying next to some random girl wasn’t pleasant at all.

“Fan, shut up, I’m sleeping!” Thor’s voice suddenly echoed in Loki’s ears, turning his face into a deep shade of red. He jerked around, finally managing to focus and seeing no other than his own brother sprawled out next to him - definitely naked and most definitely with his arm around his own hip.

“Oh, fuck,” Loki groaned, his eyes growing wide and his heart nearly jumping out of his chest.

“Don’t tell me you two…” Fandral said, only to be cut off by a pillow hitting his face hard. Thor growled and sat up finally, glaring at his friends.

“I told you I’m  _ sleeping _ ! What are you making such a fuss about?”

Loki swallowed and pulled the blanket closer to himself, covering whatever part of his body that he could before looking at his brother with horror and fear. It took Thor a few moments to take in the situation and when he did his whole anger just crumbled away and was replaced with nothing but utter shock.

“Did… did we…” Thor couldn’t form a coherent sentence, his eyes switching between Loki and his friends and back constantly.

“No way!” Loki huffed and shook his head frantically, pressing the blanket against his chest. “We would never… I mean, we never…”

“Oh, you did much more, boys,” Sif suddenly said, followed by a highly amused laugh. Both Thor and Loki turned around to look at her, absolutely dumbfounded and not knowing what the hell she was talking about. “Congrats, I guess?”

“You’re kidding me!” Fandral laughed and walked over to her, ripping the sheet of paper she was holding out of her hands. As he read the writing on it, his face turned into a similar expression than hers. “Oh my God, you  _ did _ !”

“We did  _ what _ ?” Thor and Loki asked at the same time, not even realizing it.

“You married!” Sif said, still laughing so much she was holding her stomach at this point. “You actually married! I can’t believe it!”

Thor and Loki both turned their heads, looking at each other in complete disbelief. Almost at the same time their eyes dropped and they raised their hands, revealing a simple golden ring on each of their left hands. A whole minute passed without either of them saying anything, before a new wave of laughter caught their attention.

“Get out of here!” Thor shouted at the sight of his friends holding onto each other to keep themselves up. Luckily, both Fandral and Sif got the hint and left before Thor had the chance to throw something heavier than a pillow at them.

“Did we… really do that?” Loki asked quietly after a moment, without looking up. He sounded ashamed because he was, but the horror of what happened was somehow disappearing.

“I think we did…” Thor sighed and sat back comfortably, looking at his hand.

“How did that happen?” Loki wanted to know without any anger in his voice. “I thought we were  _ over  _ this…”

Thor huffs, but didn’t answer. Yes, they were over this, at least they both thought they were. A year ago they had had a short affair, or whatever it had been, but they had agreed that it was a bad idea and would cause more trouble than necessary, so they mutually decided to put an end to it before it could grow into anything bigger. 

“I guess we weren’t over it after all,” Thor eventually said, slightly amused.

“Great and what now? We  _ married _ , Thor!” Loki finally looked back at his brother, surprised by the lack of sincerity in his voice. “This isn’t a joke, don’t you see that? We fucking  _ married _ !”

“I know we did, but…” Thor shrugged, looking up with a smirk. “What’s so bad about it?”

“What… what’s so  _ bad  _ about it?” Loki stared at Thor for a full minute, unable to process the meaning behind those words. They were brothers, for Christ’s sake! How could Thor be so at ease with this?

“It happened,” Thor shrugged, sliding off the bed and grabbing his pants from the floor. He slowly put it on, letting Loki wait torturously long. When he finally turned around again, his face showed no sign of amusement or annoyance like Loki would have expected.  “Do you wanna nullify it? We can do that if you want to, it’s up to you.”

“You… you don’t want to nullify it?” Loki asked surprised, even more so when Thor sat back down and took the hand with the ring on it to entwine their fingers.

“Maybe it’s a sign, brother,” Thor said, bringing his brother’s hand to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss on it that made Loki’s cheeks flush. “Maybe we shouldn’t have ended it.”

“But…” Loki bit his lip, torn between wanting to run away and admitting that this thought wasn’t the most ridiculous he ever heard. “We shouldn’t… it’s gonna blow up so much...”

“We don’t have to tell anyone,” Thor smiled, brushing his thumb over the back of Loki’s hand. “Let’s keep it our little secret, what do you think? And if it doesn’t work we can always back out, right?”

“Do you really want that?” Loki asked surprised, earning a brighter smile.

“Why shouldn’t I? It could be so much worse, I could have married Fandral after all.”

“Don’t you dare! You’re  _ mine _ !” Loki barked, only to realize the next second what he had just said and covering his mouth with his free hand.

“I will take that as a yes,” Thor smiled, suppressing a chuckle. “Unless you want me to go ask him, I’m sure he’s not far gone yet…”

“You stay right here!” Loki huffed, holding Thor’s hand tighter. “It’s a yes, okay? Just... don’t make a big deal out of it…”

“I won’t, I promise,” Thor said, pulling Loki towards him so their lips almost touched. “I will make sure you won’t regret it for even a second.”

Loki rolled his eyes, leaning forward to shut his brother up with a kiss before he could go down any deeper into this emotional and embarrassing moment. He wasn’t particularly against being married to Thor, but after they had broken up things had been rather difficult between them, even if they tried to make it work. This put everything into a whole different situation again and it would take some time to get used to. And Thor was right, he could have married Fandral, which would have been a way worse thing than marrying his brother.


End file.
